Sunday on a Park
by helo-irongirl
Summary: Gil and Sara are married, they have two children and they are going to spend the day in the park. Fluff story... hope you enjoy it. GSR of course.


**A/N: This is my first story and English isn`t my main language. I am sorry about the mistakes… **

**Disclaimer: ** I wish I own, but I do not own the characters.

The day started as usual on that morning, Sara was already awake when she decided to get out of bed; she pushed his arm away which was anchored on her midsection without awaking him up.

A few minutes passed and Grissom woke up but with eyes closed his hand was searched to touch her, but the bed was already empty and cool.

Then, he went to the kitchen to find her making coffee and putting some things on the table. Hank came to greet him, he petted in silence knowing she didn`t see him. He smiled and walked like a cat that was going to catch a mouse, when she felt two hands going around her waist to her abdomen. She jumped slightly surprised, he planted a kiss on the crook of her neck, she turned her face to face him as he took the moment to peck her good morning kiss on the lips. "Hmm, good morning" she raised her hands up his shoulders and enlaced on his neck pulling him to a deeper kiss.

They parted as he got a spoon of chocolate syrup from the table near them and put on the corner of her lips. She laughed while trying to eat the chocolate on the spoon that Grissom avoided her mouth besmirching all the way her cheek. Finally giving up, and then kissing her again, tasting the chocolate that she had eaten and licking the chocolate from her face "The children can come at any time" she said between kisses and smiles while he was pressing her against the counter, "So let them" with rough voice he answered, craving another kiss below her ear.

Usually their children wake up later, so they kept caressing, hands roaming through their clothed bodies until they had to break apart when they heard a voice coming behind them "mom, I fell from bed." Five years old Joshua said, sleepy shown on his face as he rubbed his brown eyes. Sara came whipping the chocolate from her mouth to kneel in front of her elder son. "Oh honey, did you get hurt?" she said with soft voice and a little concern on her face. He shook his head and kissed her good morning on the cheek, "you are die-hard" the boy grinned with his father`s comment.

Josh sat on the table and Sara came to prepare his waffles with chocolate syrup and a glass of orange juice. Grissom sat across his son, by the side of his wife. While they were eating, the three years old Daniel came through the hallway dragging his fluffy teddy bear. He kissed good morning his daddy said "good morning little beetle", mom and sat next to his brother; they ate in a peaceful silence.

"You two go brush your teeth and change while I wash the dishes". They ran to the bathroom as their father said "and it works for you too" she crooked an eyebrow at his statement.

He finished with the dishes and went to the master room to dress in jeans and black shirt.

"So, where are we going to?" she asked as she put some make up.

"We are going to the park" he said looking into her eyes through the mirror "the same we walked that first day" she smiled at the thought of that Sunday.

They found the boys playing with Hank and some toys on the living room.

"Who wants to go to the park?" he asked as he entered the room

"WHOA" "YAY" the children yelled in unison with hands up.

"NICE, I'll get my Spider Man, Batman, Max Steel, Thundercats, Venon, Ben 10 " said Joshua as he ran to his bedroom, Dan followed him to his own bedroom with Hank on their heels.

"And I will prepare something for us to eat there" she said looking at him sensually as she turned around to go to the kitchen. He felt a heat coming and in a blink he was glued behind her in a strong embrace. He dug his nose on her neck, filling his lungs with her scent mixed with perfume and placed a kiss.

"What got into you?" she asked smiling already knowing the answer.

"You know you drive me crazy when you look that way to me".

"Let me finish with the basket" she said in a serious tone that fails in a grin.

She filled the basket with a tablecloth, some fruits, sandwiches, snacks, cheesecake, chocolate bars, beer, coca cola and juice while Grissom got a Frisbee, tennis ball and two containers for food and water for Hank.

The boys came running to the kitchen, Josh carrying his toys on his arms almost dropping them while Dan had a `bee` themed bag, "We`re ready".

Sara giggled when she saw Dan with his shirt back-to-front "come here little boy, let mom fix it up for you."

"Thanks mommy"

"Good. Let's go" Grissom said as he took the basket to put on the car.

He put the basket on the trunk to prevent Hank from stealing food.

The ride was long enough to let the boys annoyed and impatient.

"What has in this park?" Josh asked while playing with Spider Man.

"It has a playground, cycleway, lots of trees, fountains, many boys of your age… you will like it" Grissom said.

"Have you ever been there?"

"Yes, it was there the first time I kissed your mom." Grissom said winking to Sara as she returned the flirt with a smile.

"Eeeeeww" Dan said with a disgusting face. "I`ll never kiss on the mouth." He didn`t understand why his parents laughed at his observation.

Ten minutes later they arrived near a huge park. It was a sunny day, good for a walk as the Grissoms did, enjoying the shadows of the trees through the way while their children rode their little bicycles. They found a good place not far from the playground, the area was plan and had some trees around witch gave them some privacy. Sara extended the tablecloth on the grass near a tree and withdrew some foods and drinks from the basket at the same time Grissom unleashed Hank. The boys ran to the playground with Hank, after drinking some water his mom gave to them.

The couple sat on the bottom of the tablecloth and was enjoying the view of their two sons playing. Gil took the moment to take a nap in a tree pulling his straw hat on his face, meanwhile Sara read a book.

Dan withdrew a truck from his bag intending to play on the sand but Josh saw that it was his truck and ran to take off of Dan`s hands yelling at him. But Dan didn't give up and tried to get the toy back. Sara saw the start of the fight and walked up to what was happening.

"Daniel this is MY truck!"

"But you won`t play with it, give it to meee!"

"NOOOO, ITS MINE!"

"Joshua and Daniel what`s happening here?" she frowned as she asked.

"Daniel took my truck; I don't want let him to play with it!"

"But I want…"

"No, you break all the toys!" Josh said with angry voice.

"Daniel, this is Joshua`s truck. If you wanted to play with your brother`s toys, you have had to ask him first. I`ll keep it and we won`t have fights anymore. Right?" they nodded "now, apologize one each other."

"I`m sorry take your truck without your permission Josh." Dan said in a low tune

"It`s okay"

"Good. Let`s have lunch."

Gil woke up and saw his family coming back "What I`ve missed?"

"A little fight from these two gentlemen" Sara said as Gil frowned giving a look that they knew very well and both boys looked down "but it`s alright now" she finished.

Josh put some water and dog food for Hank. They ate their sandwiches and snacks, the children drank some Coca-Cola while their parents drank some beer.

"C`mon Hank let`s play catch!" Dan said as he took the tennis ball and ran to an open area to throw up the ball. The dog ran to catch it and was been bringing back to Dan that laughed wide waving his short curly light-brown hair. He looked at his mom at the moment Hank came up and crashed on him, knocking him down on grass and he laughed even wider as Hank licked all his face.

Josh came back to the playground and started to play with his toys when a brown haired girl approximated from him. They started to talk shyly and a little later he lent his Batman for her to play.

Grissom was looking to Dan, turned his sight to the playground to see his elder son playing with a girl on the sand. Josh was quiet, introvert and didn`t make friends easily. "Looks like he got his father's taste" Grissom spoke arching an eyebrow to Sara.

They heard screams came from a girl as he turned the sight to playground again to see what was happening. Dan was frightening her with a grasshopper, while Josh tried to back his brother off. Seeing Dan wanted attention, his dad called him and the kid went with the grasshopper in hands and a smile in face. "What do we have here?" His father asked.

"A grassrope daddy" Dan said grinning.

"Grasshopper" Grissom corrected "let`s put it on a container to feed Paws later" he said reaching for one near him. Josh named his father`s tarantula.

"Not in any of mine! I put food in it; you have to find your own container" Sara said grabbing the container before him.

"Aaaaww, so do we have to leave it?" Dan whined

Grissom couldn`t stand still, seeing that little blue eyes getting sad "I have an idea. If I make some little holes with a knife on this plastic bottle, I think it will live until we reach home." His heart melted to see the change of the face of his son.

"YAY! I`ll find more bugs!"

"Be careful!" Sara screamed to him.

"He looks like someone I know…" she said looking at Grissom

"Oh, who could be?"

"I don't know, I can`t remember… let me see… he`s got curly hair" she said passing a hand through his hair "lovely blue eyes, a weird predilection for bugs… hum, still nothing."

"Let me help you remember" he said kissing her. "Is it rings a bell?"

"I`m not sure, let`s try again" she answered pulling him to a searing kiss that vanished all the thoughts of his mind. "Now I remember."

"It`s getting late we have to go home, call the boys, take the things and let`s go." He said a few seconds later.

"What do I do with you?" he smiled silly at her comment.

"You take fire on me, now you`ll have what you deserves."

"Later, Stud boy. Let Josh enjoy his new lady friend a little bit more."

"That Sunday was like this… I tried to not light hopes on you while we walked that day, but you surprised me. Now we are back to where we started; but with some results" she said looking at her sons. "You had accepted take the risk."

"The risk worth it." He kissed her slowly, lowering her back on the tablecloth keeping his weight on an elbow while the other hand wandered to her waist, coming up until the base of her breast beneath her blouse and going down to her waist again.

"Enough. Let`s go home." She said

"Who`s in a hurry?" he asked ironically. She looked to him wordless.

"I`ll get the boys" he rose before give a peck on her lips

"Josh, let`s go little beetle?"

"Aaaw daddy, do we have to go now?"

"Yes, I`ll call Dan while you say good bye to your lady friend."

"Dan, Come on, let`s go home"

"DADDY, look what I found!" Dan said holding a plastic bottle filled with bugs over his head. He was all covered in mud.

"Nice Danny boy, we will see what you got later."

"Kirsty let`s go" they heard a man speak not so far from them.

"I`m coming daddy" she answered back.

"Josh?" Griss asked arching an eyebrow

"Okay dad. Good bye Kirsty" Josh said

"Good bye Josh, hope to see you again" she said and kissed him on the cheek and went to her father.

"EEEEEEEEW Josh has a girlfriend!" Dan didn't lose the opportunity to tease his brother

"NOO, I DO NOT!"

"She kissed you!" he said as though making noises of kisses.

"She`s NOT my girlfriend!" Josh yelled and went to hit him on the head, but Grissom grabbed his hands before.

"Stop you two, or we won't come back here anymore. Understood?" Grissom said firmly and they stopped immediately.

"Yes father" both said

In the car, Sara asked Josh about his new lady friend he met, and he said "Her name is Kirsty, she is five years old too and she is nice. She said daddy is too old to be my father, that he has age to be my grandfather," Griss arched an eyebrow and looked at Sara "I didn`t care. I said he loves me, Dan and mom, and this is what matters." He completed playing with Batman.

"You have no idea how much I love you all" Grissom said as his hand found his wife`s thigh and caressed softly while looking at her, that the intensity of the sight meant truth on his words and so many hidden histories as witness.

Dan hadn't stopped to talk of places he found the bugs and Josh wasn't talking a lot until they got tired and slept in the car.

When Gil stopped the engine of the car on their home, they saw his two little angels sleeping on the back seat. He took Josh while Sara took Dan. The boys were all dirty, so Sara had to give a quick bath on both. She didn't even finished dress their p.j. and they were sleeping again.

While Sara was taking care of them, Griss took all the things off of the car, including toys, basket and Hank`s container, and put Dan`s bugs on an appropriate glass.

He walked through the hallway and closed the door of his elder son`s bedroom, and went to see the younger one as he found his wife there too.

"They look peaceful" Grissom whispered, leaning on the door contemplating his new life of family's father.

"The bugs daddy" sleepy Dan murmured

"Sleep, I took care of them. Tomorrow we`ll handle with it. Good night little beetle."

"G` night daddy. G` night mom."

"Good night baby." She kissed his forehead and went out of his room.

"Now, I`ll take care of you." Grissom said as he led her through the hallway. "But I…" she never ended her thoughtless words when he spoke "No buts. I`ll shower you, and you`ll feel relaxed."

"Why am I thinking it`s not just a shower?" he smiled goofy at her comment.

He led her to the bathroom of the master room and started to undress her and then undressed himself. Grissom started shower her hair, wetting, putting some shampoo, rinsing it. Then he soaped her body with his large hands, massaging gently as she answered with moans. He washed her, his blue eyes gazing every detail, contemplating, leaving kisses on every curve of her wet body as she closed her eyes in delight while caressing his curly wet hair.

She pulled him to a heated kiss that the fire emanated almost could be seen. He circled his hands firmly on her waist and pinned her against the cold wall, showing what she did to him, while attacking her neck. His hand sneaked through her butt to her leg, raising it at the same time he asked for permission looking at her, and she answered pressing him even harder against her.

They were lost in each other in the rhythm of the sweet dance, bewitched on the sensations created by the movements of their bodies until they couldn`t hold it any more, diving in high intensive bliss.

Finished the shower, they went to the bedroom and crawled on bed. Spooning her tightly he left a trail of wet kisses from the base of her neck to her ear, a hand roaming though her front as she felt something on her lower back. "Gil Grissom, you are impossible today." With a smile on the corner of her mouth she turned to face him. He looked deeply into her eyes. A few seconds later he said "I was wondering all the day. My life had changed a lot since that Sunday. Now I know what I lost not doing it earlier…" "Shhh" she completed silencing with a finger on his mouth. "Water under the bridge. We are together now. You have a family and a good job at the university, nothing else matters." She finished kissing him tenderly.

"Thank you" he whispered

She smiled and kissed light his lips, then, she parted her lips to lock their tongues, a sweet battle for dominance. The need for each other was slowly growing with the caress of soft hands teasing their bodies underneath the sheet and he covered her body with himself, his mouth did a wet trail of kisses to her jaw line, leaving a soft bite on her earlobe, going down her neck, his beard tickling her skin sending shivers down her spine like it was their first time.

Her moans became a little louder with the contact of skin on skin, as he had to muffle the sound kissing her, fearing their children could wake up.

They made love slowly for the second time and slept cuddled, satisfied with the life they have.

Fin

**A/N: What do you think? Should I keep writing or just stay quiet reading?**


End file.
